


New Blood

by Queenofallbaes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Dean, Bad Ginny, Bad Ron, Bad hermione - Freeform, Dad Blaise, Deaged Harry, Deaged Lucius, Drama, Everyone is Family, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Good Draco, Just come along for the ride, M/M, Momma Draco, Mpreg, Multi, OOC, Romance, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofallbaes/pseuds/Queenofallbaes
Summary: "We're family now whether he likes it or not."Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are sworn enemies until one day an act of revenge occurs and Draco ends up pregnant with Harry! Once they recover they now have the same blood, can they learn to get along or will they go back to their fighting ways? Can they be the family that they both always wanted?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey cuties this is my new story! I hope you enjoy it and please remember this is kinda similar but very different from my last story. Warning this is a AU which means in my story the war ended at the end of year four. Hope you enjoy anyways, love you cuties♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're family now whether he likes it or not."  
> Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are sworn enemies until one day an act of revenge occurs and Draco ends up pregnant with Harry! Once they recover they now have the same blood, can they learn to get along or will they go back to their fighting ways? Can they be the family that they both always wanted?

 

It's over. The war is finally over. The light won but they lost many for example Dumbledore. Hogwarts is now being run by Minerva McGonagall. Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape survived and turned out under the imperious curse of Malfoy. And you think that would be end of the story didn't you?

Well you're wrong, Harry Potter still has to go to fifth, sixth, and seventh year. The fifth year began and once the feast was done they were sent to their dorms. But Ron and Hermione couldn't sleep so they snuck out of bed and went to the common rooms to talk.

Ron was furious and jealous of Harry because Harry had lost no one but he lost Percy and Bill and his father. Hermione was just as mad because she gave up her parents just so Harry could win the war. Hermione put on a silence spell around them so not to be heard.

"Who does he think he is? He lost nobody! But we lose everyone!" Ron screams out of frustration. "You know there is a way to get revenge" Hermione says out of nowhere. "Oh yeah, whats that?" He asks immediately interested in revenge.

"He hates Malfoy and has no parents. There is a curse in which we can make Harry a fetus and make Malfoy pregnant with him. Double revenge on a death eater scum and the golden boy" She says with an evil smirk that could give anyone chills. "That's bloody brilliant! We just need to get Potter and Malfoy in the same location." He says thoughtfully.

"Ron let me handle that just get Potter in the position so we can do it correctly." "Deal I can't wait to get revenge on the golden boy." He says laughing at the thought of Harry's future pain. "Yes but we must be careful let's head to bed and then we'll do it. Let's hope Malfoy abuses him and kills him while pregnant with him." She says in a calm way as if she isn't thinking about the possible death of her so called best friend.

"Alright goodnight Mione" He says yawning realizing how tired he actually is. "Goodnight Ron."

The night seems to flash by as Harry wakes up from the sunlight coming into the room. “Oh come on I can't even get 5 more minutes? Whatever.” Harry walks into the shared bathroom in the dorm and takes a quick shower. Knowing the boys will steal all the food from breakfast he gets dressed quickly in his robes and leaves the room.

"Hey Harry!" Ron yells for Harry. Harry turns around and smiles at his best friend. He runs up to him and greets him. "What's up?" He asks not realizing he is in a trap and will soon become a baby. "Oh you know I'm waiting for Malfoy. The prick started messing with Ginny so I'm gonna fight him."

Ron knew Harry would immediately help him. He knew all about Harry's crush on Ginny but Ron also knew Ginny didn't feel the same way. Ginny felt the same way about Harry as Hermione and Ron did. "Seriously? I'll wait here then with you" Harry says in confidence. "Thanks mate" Ron almost gags calling Harry that but doesn't just in time.

Malfoy walks by with his crew. You see, Malfoy was innocent. He never wanted to be a death eater, he was actually under the imperious spell so he had no control over what he did. So now that he isn't under his father's curse he was making amends but still not trusting so he came off as cold at first.

"Hey Malfoy get your arse over here, NOW!" Ron yells at Draco. Draco turns and sneers at Ron as he walks towards him next to Harry.  "What do you want Weasel?" He said cold and distant. Ron pushed Harry to the floor and pushed Draco on top of him. "Ron what are you doing?" Harry says while trying to get away from Draco.

Hermione from a corner casts the dark spell on them and there was a bright light along with the screams of Draco and Harry. Ron runs away towards where Hermione is hiding and looks from afar what has happened. The light disappears and Draco is left on the floor with no Harry to be seen.

"Potter? Potter!" Draco yells as he looks for Harry thinking that he ran away. But then Draco goes onto his knees in pain and clutches his stomach. Draco's friends who saw it all help him up and take him to the hospital wing. While Hermione and Ron walk away laughing at the revenge beginning to unfold. But they neglect to realize someone saw it all and was already running to tell the headmistress.

Draco is dragged to the hospital wing and laid on the bed groaning and screaming in pain. "What is going on in here?!" Pompfrey yells as she walks in from her office. "That Weasel did something to me! Ahh! Merlin! Potter disappeared so must have been part of it!" Draco managed to say as he was screaming in pain.

"Oh my. Well let's see." She pressed down on his stomach and he screamed in agony. "Wait... Boys leave I will take care of Mr. Malfoy." They looked uncertain but left anyways. She left and came back with a muggle machine of some sort and gelatin. "What the hell is that?! Ahh!" Draco says or more like screams as she applies it on his stomach.

"Oh Merlin!" She runs to the floo and tells Minerva to come quick and she does. They both run in and Poppy shows her the results. "Mr. Malfoy it's seems to be that you are pregnant and from the magical signature you seem to be pregnant with Harry Potter." The headmistress explains knowing Draco will explode and was she right.

"What?!? Ahh! No I am.. Merlin! Ahh! Pregnant with Potter! Have you gone.. Ahhhh! Bloody mad?!?" Draco manages out once more. Poppy runs into the supply closet with a potion of some sort and makes Draco drink it. Draco drinks it and sighs in relief, it was a pain reliever.

“Mr. Malfoy would you like proof to show it?" Minerva asks calmly to show she means business. "Yes I actually would." Draco responds with an attitude. Poppy puts a spell over his stomach to show what's inside and there it was Potter.

"Oh Merlin... How did this happen? I bet it was when that Weasel pushed me and Potter to the ground someone probably Granger casted the spell to make me pregnant with Potter. But why me? I guess they wanted something but what?" Draco rambled trying to figure out how this happened to him.

"Mr. Malfoy you may be correct. Poppy please take care of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter  while I deal with Ron and Hermione." Minerva said already walking towards the floo. Poppy nods and works on seeing how the curse works.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy. According to the research the curse will make you pregnant for three months. But each month will be like the three months if you were pregnant for the nine months. You will get cravings and morning sickness the first month. You will gain weight as he will be growing in you as well. And according to it instead of Lily Potter being his mother you will be replaced by blood as his biological mother. Any questions?" She asks calmly.

Draco shakes his head in half disbelief and half as an answer to her question. "Very well, you must rest. You have school tomorrow. You will stay here tonight but go to class tomorrow morning. Goodnight." She walks away briskly. Goodnight? It's the night already? Sure enough when he looks out the window he sees that it is the night.

I'm pregnant, Worst of all with Potter as my child now. Then again, Potter never had a family. He never had a mother and I could be that for him. He would be my child technically and he would have my blood. But, he would never want me as his mother. I'm his enemy not his parent especially his mother. But oh well, he will have to get used to it. I'm his mother now whether he likes it or not. We're family whether he likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! This is my first story on AO3 so I hope it’s good. Please comment and send kudos. Thank you for reading❤️


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had woken up the next morning exhausted and stiff as a board. "Ugh I have to face them today. Okay baby we just have to get you checked out by the nurse and then we'll go to class." Draco talked to Harry as he got up from the bed and got dressed into new robes that were brought in for him last night. He knew Harry couldn't hear him or maybe could but couldn't respond but he liked feeling needed and not so alone anymore.

But, before Draco could tell Poppy that he was ready to get checked up he suddenly needed to throw up. He ran to the bathroom and started throwing up into the toilet. After ten minutes he left the bathroom but not before brushing his teeth the third time since he threw up. Ms. Pompfrey was waiting outside and gave a knowing look.

"Mr. Malfoy a good morning to you as well. I see you are already dressed so come this way and we'll get you checked out so you can leave to class. But we must give you breakfast first." She rushed him along. He ate the light breakfast but threw it up anyways and drank water after.

"I see Mr. Potter is putting you through a hard time." She says almost teasing and Draco couldn't be mad. "No kidding. The little devil likes to make me throw up all my food." Draco says in a joking way. "But the good news is he seems to be in good health." Pompfrey says in a cheerful manner.

"Great now I must be heading to class. Does anyone know I am pregnant with Harry?" He asks unsure if he wants them too know. "No but Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger have been expelled for using such a dark spell on two students. " “So they've been dealt with, great.” Draco thought as he didn't want them to get away with trying to hurt himself and Harry.

"Very well Madam. Good day" He says as he jumps off the table, grabs his bag, and heads off to face the day. Poppy noticed Draco called Harry by his name and not by Potter and could tell Draco cared about Harry but didn't want to draw attention to it so she left it well alone. But she hoped once this was all dealt with they could move on and at least be friendly.

Draco walked down the hallways heading to his first class of the day, potions. Draco loved Snape after all he was his Godfather but he really wasn't in the mood to hear Snape today. Also for some reason, he felt this feeling of being upset towards Snape. Mostly because he treated Harry unfairly and judged him just because of his father. Well, Snape won't be doing that now that Draco is Harry's mother.

Draco wondered how Harry would react when he was aged back to 16 and told Draco was now his biological mother and guardian. Wait? What about Blaise? Draco is Blaise's partner, how would he explain to him this. Like, hey funny story your partner is pregnant with Harry freaking Potter and is now his mother.

Yeah, no. Draco walked into Potions class and obviously Snape noticed him. "Mr. Malfoy, care to explain why you are late?" He asked in a smooth voice that would be intimidating to others but not to Draco. "Madam Pompfrey at the hospital wing." Draco handed him a note before taking his seat next to Blaise. "Very well" Snape said as he continued with his lecture on wolfsbane again.

Before long, the class ran and practically everyone ran out the door. Except for the slytherins, who walked calmly out as if they owned Hogwarts. "Blaise, can you come with me? We must speak at once on an urgent matter." Draco asked Blaise, with a look in his eyes that to everyone else may seem emotionless but Blaise wasn't everyone. "Of course, let's go to the field to speak in private." He replied calmly as he took Draco's hand to go there.

They walked for what seemed liked to forever to Draco. “How do I explain to the guy I love that I'm pregnant and that I didn't cheat or nothing but that it just happened? Will he leave me? Will he stay?” Draco thought nervously but decided to push those thoughts away and walk straight with his partner. They finally made it to the Quidditch field and sat down under the large bleachers.

"What is wrong my love? What has you so nervous and shaken?" Blaise asks as he strokes Draco's cheek in a loving gesture. "Blaise, I didn't cheat on you. But I am pregnant." Draco started before Blaise interrupted. "How? You're pregnant with whose baby? How the hell do you get pregnant and not cheat on me?!?" Blaise starts getting mad and jealous at the thought of someone taking away Draco's virginity but him.

"Shut up! Let me explain! I'm pregnant with Harry Potter Blaise! Granger and Weasley put a dark spell on both me and him and now I am pregnant with him for the next three months. I'm also his mother now." Draco tells Blaise who listens in shock and regrets ever doubting Draco's loyalty to him.

"You're his mother now? You're pregnant with him? Are you healthy? I'm so sorry I ever doubted you please forgive me." Blaise pleaded as Draco smiled. "Yes I'm pregnant with him and I am his mother now. And while he still has his biological father's blood in him you can be his father if you would like?" Draco said hopeful Blaise didn't automatically shut down Draco's hope.

"I can be his father? I'm gonna be a father? We're going to be a family?" Blaise said in shock but with the biggest smile forming on his face. "Yes and we can be a family we can raise him. He never had parents growing up, we can be that for him. We can be there for him. Do you accept?" Draco said smiling also.

"Yes yes yes yes!" Blaise cheered as he picked up Draco and started spinning him around. Draco laughed and when put to the ground was pulled into a kiss. "I love you" Blaise whispered in loving way. "I love you too." Draco responds as they start pulling away and picking up their things from the ground.

"Will you be keeping our son a secret?" Blaise asked curiously. "Yes I want him and me to remain safe for now and for as long as possible." Draco responded passionately at the thought of someone hurting Harry. "May I..." Blaise gestured to Draco's stomach and Draco immediately understood as he nodded and Blaise kneeled down as Draco led Blaise's hand to his stomach.

Blaise rubbed it lovingly and looked up towards Draco. He then stood up and wrapped a arm around Draco's shoulders as they kissed and then started walking towards Hogwarts. As they snuck in, they had thought they had gotten away with it but then something just had to go wrong.

"Draconius Lucius Malfoy!" A voice boomed as Blaise and Draco jumped and turned around to see an angry Severus Snape. Uh oh. "Mr. Zabini detention for the next two weeks with me. Now leave." Snape said angrily dismissing him. Blaise nods and shoots an apologetic look towards Draco before leaving for class.

"You and I will be having a long talk Mr. Malfoy. Now go to my quarters I am dismissing you for the day." Draco nodded as he began to walk into the dungeon. “What's going to happen to me? I have to tell him the truth soon and I will have to tell him about Harry. But first I got to get out of here.”


	3. Chapter 3

Draco walked slowly to the dungeon but finally made it. He walked up to Snape's hidden quarters and said the secret password and the door opened for him. Draco walked in terrified of what was about to happen. "Sit down, now!" Snape says angrily as he paces in front of the coffee table.

Draco sits in the couch on the other side of the coffee table that separates the couch and the angry man. "Would you like to explain to me why I caught you and Mr. Zabini in the hallway and not in class?" Snape asked but Draco knew it wasn't a request to tell him but an order.

"Well I had to tell Blaise something urgent and we went to a private location however we lost track of study hall and realized we were late. I admit I could have told him another time but I wanted him to know right away and he agreed." Draco had a way of explaining things in a way that made him sound older than 16.

"What did you have to tell him that was so important you just had to tell him at that moment?" Snape said still furious and clenching his teeth. Draco didn't know how to respond to this. He did want Snape to know but he doubted Snape would open this news with open arms.

"I'm pregnant Uncle Sev. I'm pregnant with Harry Potter and I'm his mother now." Draco blurted out quickly and yet Snape heard every word clearly. Snape just looked at him in shock not saying anything. He didn't know what to think.

There was a part of Snape that wanted to dance around and congratulate his godson. But this bigger part of himself was disgusted that Harry Potter was in and is now related to his godson. Who he adored even if he was very strict with him. He held him when he was a baby and took the role as a father figure when Lucius failed to show Draco the right path.

Lucius was dead now. But that only encouraged Snape to be more protective of Draco. And now to hear his baby of a godson is pregnant with his own baby got him mad as it was let alone the fact is was Potter.

"How did this happen?" Snape asked finally looking at Draco with emotionless eyes. "Granger and Weasley cursed Potter and I as revenge of some sort." Draco explained scared of what Snape was thinking. "Oh baby I'm so sorry that your pregnant with this demon. Don't worry I'll work on a potion so we can get him out of you. And then maybe we can give him to Minerva or another adult around here so you never have to see him again." Snape explained quickly while Draco looked horrified.

"Severus this is my child! He will need me!" Draco yelled terrified of the thought of it. "Nonsense! It's Potter, child. You don't understand and you're not old enough to understand." Snape started to explain but Draco cut him off. "No you don't understand. Harry is my child in blood and all. I am his mother now and Blaise will be his father. Blaise and I will raise Harry and you will either understand our decision or leave me. I don't care but Harry is my child and I will take care of my child!" Draco ended his speech with Snape in shock.

‘What happened to Draco? Where's the newborn I held the minute he was born? Where is the baby boy I helped raised? Who always asked for bedtimes stories and his snake stuffy even when he said he was a big boy? Where is my baby? Who is this man who replaced my everything? Who actually would willingly betray me by raising the spawn of Potter?’ All these thoughts raced through his head. And he spoke without thinking logically.

"That is your decision?" Snape said slowly as if registering what he was going to say next. "Yes" Draco said with no regret. "Then leave. Don't come back. From now I'm only your professor nothing more." Snape said in the heat of the moment. "Fine." Draco said as he picked his bag from where he left on the couch and stormed out of the quarters.

The minute the door shut Snape realized what had happened and regretted it immediately. ‘How could I do that? He didn't betray me he's just doing what every good parent would do for their child. I just kicked him out of my life and shut him out when he needed me the most.’ Snape sat down on his couch still in shock. But then he cried. And did he cry, he could've made a river with his tears.

Draco stomped away to the slytherin quarters. And the minute he got to his dorm that he shared with Blaise he cried as well. Hot tears poured down his face as he registered what just happened. The uncle who practically raised him to be who he was today disowned him. Just because of his child.

But then Draco got angry. ‘How dare he!? How dare he try and get rid of my child? I understand he never liked Harry but I didn't think he would disown me just for being a responsible parent to be. But oh well. He must have never truly loved me because if he did he would have accepted me and at least accepted the fact that I'm pregnant with Harry.’

As Draco thought hours passed and before he knew it classes were over and Blaise walked through the door of the dorm.

When Blaise and Draco got farther in their relationship they decided they needed their own space. And when they told their friends they agreed so they helped them find a hidden abandoned dorm. It was made long ago when the school began but was hidden due to it being called unsafe. The couple and their friends worked on the dorm and made it to an apartment. There are four bedrooms and two bathrooms with a kitchen, living room and study.  And they protected that apartment with a password, key, and protective wards.

Blaise went through all that to get inside but when he did he was speechless to see the love of his life sobbing on their couch. "Darling what is the matter? Why are you crying?" Blaise asked as he dropped his bag and dropped to the couch. He began to rub his lover's back as he tried to get answers to Draco's misery. "I told Snape and he disowned me! Blaise, he disowned me because of our child and who he is!" Draco managed out through his sobs.

"Oh honey, love look at me." Blaise said sternly as Draco began getting mad. Draco slowly brought his eyes up to look Blaise in the eye. "If he can't accept our son then screw him love. We don't have to worry about him all we have to worry about is that beautiful baby boy inside you. Who will be worth every struggle because he'll be ours." Blaise finished his little speech with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Blaise. How did I get so lucky to have you?" Draco asked as he wiped Blaise's tears. "Don't know love. Maybe because you are the most handsome man in the wizarding world." Blaise says meaning every word. "Wizarding world? What about the whole world?" Draco asked playfully. "Oh honey I'm saving that all for me." Blaise said teasing. They laughed and then Draco asked when they got their breath back "what about Harry?" "Well he's the most beautiful baby boy in the world" Blaise said. 

"Blaise, he will grow up. Quickly. He might not even want us when he's back to sixteen." Draco said sadly. "If that is the case then it's just more reason to enjoy the time now with him." Blaise replied reasonably. "We'll be alright love besides you're worrying so much and we haven't even gotten to the worse part of the pregnancies." Blaise told Draco. "Which is?" Draco inquired. "Labor" Blaine answered. Both shot up from the couch and looked at each other when they thought about that then both looked down at Draco's stomach. Then they laughed and laughed.

Little do they know Harry opens his eyes to darkness. ‘Where am I?’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey cuties! Ooooo suspense and BAD SNAPE! Just kidding. Can't wait for what happens next? Me either. I know this is a late update but I am updating because I'm not busy today at all so I have time to update yay! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always....
> 
> Comment and keep updated by checking my replies to comments and don’t be afraid to ask questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey cuties! I am back with a new chapter. Now no more stalling LOVE YOU CUTIES!!!! Warning though there is a birth and some labor but otherwise it's fine. Not even descriptive at all so don't worry♥

Three months came and went with all the misery of pregnancy cravings and morning sickness. Draco's stomach had grown greatly and now looks like he'd about to give birth at any second. Snape had regretted cutting Draco off but his pride got the best of him and he refused to apologize or even speak to Draco besides in classes.

Draco was hurt by Snape's actions but after two weeks had gotten use to the treatment. He now only worries for himself, Blaise, and Harry. Speaking of Harry, he continued to have consciousness and all his memories and yet couldn't communicate. He listened to everything and yet he was upset. Draco was his mother now! Blaise was his adopted father! He never had agreed to any of this.

Why did Ron and Hermione do this to him? Where were they? From what Harry had found out he was in Draco's womb. He admitted though it felt nice to know he finally had parents no matter how much he hated the people given to him. He made his discomfort tried to be known by kicking and while it did cause some pain to Draco it just mostly caused delight. Which defeated the point.

Now, Harry was waiting it out. Draco had his every week breakfast and morning check up with Pompfrey but ever since the three month mark it had become daily with Blaise coming to every one. Draco was right now in Blaise's and his apartment eating eggs and was waiting for Blaise to get out of the shower so they could get to class together. Blaise finally made it out and grabbed his bag. He then turned around to say good morning to Draco.

"Good morning darling" Blaise said lovingly but Draco knew what he was doing. "Good morning love. Are you going to eat today?" Draco inquired knowing Blaise was trying to weasel out of breakfast just so Draco could eat as much as he wanted. "Oh do you want me to eat?" Blaise asked innocently but knowing Draco had caught on to his game. "Yes please love. There are eggs and toast over on the counter." Draco said as he pointed to the plate of food on the counter from the table that was being kept warm with a spell.

Blaise sighed but complied grabbing the food and sitting with Draco. "How's Harry?" Blaise asked Draco worried as usual when it came to Harry's health. "He seems to be kicking more than usual but otherwise I believe that is a good sign to mean he is healthy." Draco explained even though he did feel pain but he pushed it aside as probably being normal.

"That's good. Shall we go to class my love?" Blaise asked as he grabbed both their empty plates and put it in the sink for them to do after school or in study break. "Yes let's go" Draco stood and grabbed his bag that was hanging on the back of his chair. He walked to Blaise and Blaise grabbed his bag. "You don't have to love." Draco refused but Blaise stayed stiff. "Please you're already late with Harry I don't want anymore stress on your body." Blaise explained as he grabbed Draco's hand.

Draco rolled his eyes but stopped arguing knowing he would not win due to Blaine's stubbornness. They walked to classes but then remembered their checkup with madam Pompfrey. They decided to send a message to her that they'll come to the wing after class. She sent a message back to them quickly saying that it was fine. 

They smiled and shrugged guessing it wouldn't be so bad if he missed it in the morning after all they were coming in the afternoon which is better than never. They went to every class and now they were at their last class of the day. Potions. Draco used to love this class as it had his Godfather as his teacher and the fact that Draco loved potions and dreamed of being a potions professor after Hogwarts and getting his master's.

But now he hated it with a passion. Not just because he had to face Snape because that wasn't it. Yes he tried to avoid Snape but you can avoid only so much when he teaches one of the most important classes to graduate not too mention is the head of Slytherins. So really that wasn't the problem. The problem was the ingredients. Before he was pregnant he had no problems with the smells. But now he gets nauseous just looking at the ingredients let alone touching them. 

Snape luckily decided to go with a lecture about some potion ingredient again and make his students take notes. But Draco was in severe pain he thought that it was normal until his bladder felt like exploding and eventually he wet himself. ‘Dear Merlin. My water just broke.’ Draco finally gave a cry of pain and Blaise looked at him in shock. He smelled the urine and immediately knew that Draco was in labor. He picked him up out of his seat and ran through the doors with Draco in his arms.

Both ignored the voices of Snape screaming after them and focused on getting to the hospital wing. Blaise bursted in through the doors with Draco still crying out in pain. "Ahh! Blaise Zabini I swear to Merlin I am going to kill you! Ahhohheee!" Draco screamed in pain as he tried getting his breathing back together. "What in the world is going on in here?!?" Madam Pompfrey exclaimed as she came out of her office. "He's in labor!" Blaise yelled over Draco's screams.

Draco has been through even the crucio but that was nothing compared to this pain. "Oh Merlin. Alright lay him on the bed" Madam Pompfrey said as she ran to get the equipment. Blaise laid his boyfriend on the bed but it was hard with all of Draco's moving around. "Love please breathe" Blaise said as he started to get worried for Draco's breathing.  "Oh shut it Zabini! Ahh! I hope you burn in hell... Ahh!!!" Draco screamed out as he grabbed Blaise's hand and squeezed the life out of it.

"Geez thanks darling. I love you too." Blaise muttered as he was in severe pain due to Draco's grip on his hand. "Alright I am back." Pompfrey said but Draco cut her off by yelling at her. "Get him out of me.. Ahhhh! Now!" Draco screamed as he was in pain. "Draco Malfoy I will do my best but this is uncommon so bear it." She explained it calmly as a trained professional probably should but to Draco it just sounded like mocking as if this was all his fault.

Before he could voice his anger she started speaking on what they were going to do. "Now obviously Draco, Harry cannot be born in the normal way which means I will be giving you a strong pain reliever so I can preform a C-Section on you." She was somehow yelling through his screams. "Whatever just get it.. Ahh! Done with.. Ohhahh! NOW!" Draco honestly did care but he wanted the pain gone also at that moment so he was about to go with anything she was saying that meant she would relieve the pain.

She gave him the pain reliever and he instantly calmed as in he wasn't screaming bloody murder any longer. "Alright Blaise would you like to be in here or outside of the curtains?" Pompfrey asked remembering that Blaise was there with them. "Umm" Blaise didn't know how to respond but luckily Draco said something that made up his mind. In his beautiful slick voice he told Blaise "You are staying here you fucker or I will hex you so much and then leave your body to be a play toy for death eaters." Or he growled. Whoever you ask.

"Very well, I am staying here with my lover and our child." Blaise said somewhat confidently and yet frightened of Draco at the moment. "Very well. Let's get to it." Madam Pompfrey said as she began the operation on Draco. Ten minutes later they see her pull out Harry and once she takes out all the extra liquid he cries. And then she cleaned him and put him in a crib next to her.

She then takes forty minutes to stitch Draco back up but when she does by then Draco is almost loss all of the pain reliever in his body. When done he looks up at her. "May I see my baby?" He asks while holding Blaise's hand as Blaise kisses his forehead. "Of course Mr. Malfoy." She says as she delicately picks him up and puts him into Draco's awaiting arms.

"My baby Blaise we finally have our baby." Draco keeps repeating as he looks down at Harry in his arms. Blaise kisses Draco on the forehead and he keeps repeating "I know." Harry just stares back at them but in his mind thoughts racing. ‘What am I gonna do?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey cuties! I am excited to give you this new chapter. I hope you enjoy it but for some reason I don't think you will. I tried to make the operation as accurate as possible so if it isn't sorry. But anyways as always...
> 
> Comment and keep updated by checking my replies to comments and don’t be afraid to ask questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry aged rapidly for he aged two years in one normal week. And by the second week the Terrible Two's had begun. 

Draco got to stay home and raise Harry until he was back to sixteen. But, Blaise couldn't so he returned to classes which meant Draco was alone all day. Harry tried to make it terrible as he understood now and accepted the couple as his new parents. However he couldn't just not cause some trouble and test them.

"Harold James Potter Zabini Malfoy! Come back here and put on your nappy and clothes! Now!" Draco yelled at the toddler who was running around the house naked after his morning bath. "No!" Harry yelled as he hid under his parents bed. "Harry James where are you? I'm not playing this game. It's time to go to Diagon Alley. Come out!" Draco yelled creeping up to his bed to get the brat.

Then Draco pointed his wand to his bed and said quietly "wingardium leviosa." The bed floated and Harry shrieked at his hiding place being found. "Come on baby. Let's go" Draco told Harry while reaching out to pick him up. "No mummy!" Harry screamed and crawled quickly under his legs and was beginning to run out the door of the house when Draco scooped him up. "I don't think so Mister." Draco said as he carried Harry back to his nursery that Blaise created for Harry. "No no no no no! Let go mummy!" Harry screamed in Draco's ear. "Stop Harry James. Or I will call Daddy." Draco threatened.

Draco knew how Blaise wanted to punish Harry. Blaise believed in corporal punishment as he grew up with it. Draco preferred grounding and corner time but most of the time got Blaise to do punishments. Harry quieted down as he remembered when he was listening to his parents talking about how to punish Harry. Draco was still pregnant at the time but they still talked only about Harry. Harry also knew Blaise would probably spank him. "No mummy. I be good boy. No Daddy please!" Harry begged Draco as he was laid down the changing table still naked. "I don't know baby. You've been misbehaving all morning..." Draco trailed off.

"Mummy, Please. I love you." Harry said as he used his puppy eyes and said the words he knew would make Draco melt. "Mmm okay let's do this baby. I'll put you in the corner for five minutes. And then we can forget it okay?" Draco whispered pretending to make a secret plan. Harry giggled but then remembered he still had to go to the corner. "Okay Mummy." Harry muttered, pouting at Draco. "Good. Now let's get you in your nappy Love." Draco said as he diapered Harry and then put on Harry's favorite clothes. It was a red shirt with a lion on it that was saying "Rawr!" And the pants were black with gold snitches on them that were charmed to actually move. 

Harry brightened at seeing his favorite outfit on him but then pouted once more when Draco put on a black and silver winter robe. "I know I know. Mummy is so mean for wanting you healthy and warm." Draco soothed the pouting toddler who giggled when Draco tickled him in the neck. "Come on Baby. Since I can't trust to leave you for two seconds, you can stay with me now." Draco said as he carried the now clothed Harry to his and Blaise's room. He placed Harry down in a corner in their master bedroom. "Now I have a timer going love. That means if you step out of the corner I'll add three minutes more. I'm going to get dressed in the closet understood?" Draco asked Harry who just simply nodded. "A verbal answer please." Draco said sternly. "Yes Mummy." Harry muttered from the corner. 

Draco thanked him and then started the timer. Draco then went to his walk in closet that was connected to his en suite. He dressed rather quickly, did his hair, and brushed his teeth before the timer rang. Draco checked his watch and realized it had been twenty minutes. Which meant Harry tried to get out multiple times. 

Draco walked back into the room seeing Harry crying in the corner. Draco's heart broke and scooped up his baby. "Shh baby. Shh you're okay my love. Shh it's all over." Draco soothed Harry who's tears started to stop and become dried crusty things on his face. Draco carried Harry to his en suite and sat him on the very large sink gap. Harry whined after being detached from Draco but Draco shushed him again before wetting a small towel right next to him. Draco washed Harry's face gently.

"Poor baby. Mummy is so evil isn't he? But no you're a good little baby." Draco cooed at the sniffling toddler. "I'm no baby mummy." Harry sniffles again but smiles. "Oh no. Of course not. No, you're my big boy. Mummy's big boy!" Draco started tickling Harry who squealed and tried to get away from Draco's hands. "No mummy! Stop it!" Harry squealed and then Draco stopped. "Come my love. We are going to Diagon Alley!" Draco exclaimed but secretly he hated shopping. "Why?" Harry asked with a little tilt to the head. "Because we have to get Daddy his favorite potion ingredients. And then we have to get you some books and ice cream. But only if I can get my fancy hair stuff." Draco basically explaining their whole trip. 

"Do we have to go mummy?" Harry pouted again but Draco just laughed. "Oh Love. We have to do it sooner or later! We can't just not do it." Draco explained to Harry but even with his memories had the emotions and tendencies of a two year old. "Why mummy? When we be here it be fun. But when we there you gotta be mean!" Harry yelled. He was sad and while a part of him understood Draco had to keep a cover in the public, a larger part of him took control of his emotions. "I know love. But think about it. If we leave now, we can leave there faster then if we stay here." Draco explained logically and Harry nodded.

"Great then let's go!" Draco exclaimed. He picked up Harry and was heading out the door when Harry yelled to stop. "What's the matter baby?" Draco asked. "If me have ugly robe you too." Harry told as if his mummy was so dumb. "I apologize, your royal Highness!" Draco teasingly bowed and Harry giggled but held tighter to his neck. Draco grabbed his robe, put Harry down, and put it on with his wand now in the pocket. Then Draco picked Harry up once more. 

"Mummy, can I walk? Please?" Harry asked with pouty eyes and Draco couldn't help but melt. "Okay but when we go to the floo in the Slytherins common rooms, I am picking you up for the rest of the time." Draco negotiated. "No! I want to walk all the way!" Harry yelled in Draco's ear once more. "And because of that now I'm carrying you the whole way." Draco said tightening his hold around Harry marching into the Commons room. But Harry was screaming and pounding his fists into Draco's chest. They made it to the floo but first put Harry down. 

"You want to throw a tantrum like a naughty little boy would? Fine then you're not getting ice cream or the new book I was going to get you and we'll talk to Daddy when he comes back from classes." Draco said sternly hating to have to be this way. He didn't like punishing Harry, in fact hated it with a passion. But it had to be done so that Harry could learn. "Noooo! Please Mummy. No Daddy! No want Daddy and spanking!" Harry started begging but Draco stood firm against the maternal instinct that was saying to comfort his baby boy and take him away and keep him safe from the world.

Draco grabbed some floo powder and then picked up the now crying child before yelling "Diagon Alley" and throwing the floo powder down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey cuties! I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! As always...
> 
> Comment and keep updated by checking my replies to comments and don’t be afraid to ask me questions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey cuties I'm back with a new chapter. I don't want to distract you guys no more so let's get to it. Love you Cuties!!!!!

Draco and Harry showed up in the Leaky Cauldron. The nasty pub was so filthy that Draco couldn't stand to let his Harry be there any longer. Harry had stopped crying and was all interested and looking around but tilted his head when he saw a lady sitting and moving around on a guys lap and he was giving her money. But before he could see anymore Draco pushed his head into Draco's chest and walked away. When they were outside, Draco had let go of Harry's head.

"Alright then. Harold because you misbehaved you will not walk the whole shopping trip and no books or ice cream. Understood?" Draco spoke to the two year old on his hip. "Yes sir." Harry spoke, knowing he was still in big trouble. But Harry began to get angry. I'm not two years old. I'm sixteen! If I want something I'll just get it myself. And with that thought Harry began to think of ways to get away from Draco. 

"We just have to go to the Slug and Jiggers Apothecary to get Daddy's and Mummy's potion ingredients. Then I have to go to Twilfitt and Tatting's to get my hair products. But first let's get the potion ingredients." Draco finally stopped ranting to see Harry trying to look at the prostitute in the leaky cauldron. "If I see you try to look at her again, I will go to Hogwarts and pull Daddy out of class just to spank you in front of everyone." Draco hissed into Harry's ear not wanting anyone to hear. 

Harry paled at the threat and began to cry honestly out of fear. You see, Harry was abused by his uncle in all ways. Verbally, physically, even sexually. Draco became aware when he was pregnant with Harry in the first place. Believe me when I say, Vernon and his family will never truly be happy ever again after Draco and Blaise were done with them. Draco bounced Harry as he shushed him. When that didn't work he hummed a tune his mum would sing before she went insane like Bellatrix. 

When his mother was called criminally insane and put in Azkaban, it broke Draco's heart. He remembered before Lucius tortured her for years and abused her. She radiated love and power from miles away. After that, all you could see in her eyes were the dullness from giving up on life years ago. 

He had tried to visit her once a month but the only response he would get from her by then was dull and wet eyes that held tears that had yet to fallen. When he was on the second month of pregnancy with Harry she got cancer of a sort that no magic could heal. Draco had said his goodbyes and begged her to just let go. Then she did and even now it hurts Draco to even think about her. But he uses her undying love for him as inspiration and empowerment to raise his own child.

After beginning to hum, Harry stopped sobbing and after three minutes was asleep. Draco tried to stay stoic but couldn't help but smile just a little at his latest victory as a new parent. Draco carried Harry in to the Apothecary shop and for thirty minutes shopped there before deciding enough was enough to get by for a few weeks. He then shrunk his ingredients and stored them in his robe pocket. He paid for it all and then walked to Gringotts Wizarding Bank with Harry in his arms and retracted money from his account.

With Draco's mother and father dead he emancipated himself along with Blaise. Blaise's mother was imprisoned for the murder of her husbands and was sentenced to the dementor's kiss. Before her punishment she left her fortune and pureblood name to Blaise to continue on. After, he emancipated himself along with Draco and both decided to get married. At first, they thought it would strengthen their families names once more. It was meant to be a political per say marriage. But they fell in love and that was only what happened during the summer before sixth year. They lived in a small cottage but have decided to build a brand new home. Now in school he was Draco Malfoy but every where else he was Draco Zabini Malfoy.

He retracted all the money needed and then decided to have "me time" by shopping for hair products in Twilfitt and Tatting's. He carried Harry into the store and then found a cart. Draco put Harry in the seat for the infants and began to push the cart until he made it to the hair section if the fancy store. While Draco was distracted and had his back turned, Harry woke up from his hour long nap. He decided now was the time to escape. 

Harry unbuckled himself quietly and then climbed down the cart quickly. He slowly backed away and then ran for the exit and then made it outside. He decided if Draco wasn't going to buy him ice cream he would just buy it himself. He was going to his favorite ice cream place, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He walked but got lost very quickly. Nobody seemed to notice him walking and he managed to get himself into Knockturn Alley. 

Harry walked and walked until a man grabbed his arm. "Well what do we have here? A new play toy!" The man exclaimed showing his black rotten teeth and Harry whimpered. "My oh my. I'm gonna have fun with you, little boy." He smirked as he took one of Harry's hairs and twirled it in his finger. "Mummy! I want Mummy!" Harry screamed. Draco was looking for Harry when he heard the yell and ran into Knockturn Alley. He then saw his baby being touched by a man who wanted to hurt him. "Don't touch my son!" Draco appeared with his wand out to the mans neck. "Lord Malfoy! I didn't know this young one was your son. Tell me how much would I have to pay you to have him." The man asked Draco mockingly but still with fake bravado. 

"I would never sell my own son. Now let go of him before I kill you and then I get him back." Draco threatened the man. The man backed off and walked into the shadows with the last few words of "very well. Good day, my Lord." Draco ran towards his son and hugged him. Harry was crying while he hugged his mummy. "Merlin! Harry. You had me so worried, baby. You are in so much trouble, young man. Let's get out of here and just go home." Draco picked Harry up and then got out of the alley. They walked all the way to the Leaky Cauldron and stepped into their floo. He grabbed the powder and then yelled for their apartment in Hogwarts. They appeared there in less than 3 seconds. 

"Come on baby. I know you're in trouble but let me cuddle with my baby boy for a bit." Draco said as Harry nodded and ran into his nursery. He came back into the living room with Draco's old toy snake that was now Harry's, his baby blanket, and a hippogriff stuffed animal. "What's all this for, baby?" Draco asked as he was forced by his two year old son to lie back. Harry then gave his hippogriff to Draco. "There Mummy! Now you're not gonna be lonely!" Harry exclaimed but Draco frowned a bit. "Why would I be lonely, love?" Draco asked confused. 

"Because Daddy is always at school and I'm gonna leave for school like Daddy too." Harry explained to his mummy, he didn't want him lonely. "Oh honey. I go to school too. I'm just not going right now because I'm taking care of you!" Draco explained as he plucked Harry up from under his arms into Draco's lap. Draco laid the blanket over them as Harry hugged his snake plushie to his chest. "Okay Mummy." Harry muttered but just started to get sleepy. And when Draco started to hum, Harry went to sleep in less than two minutes. Draco realized it was four PM but decided to take a quick five minute that turned into thirty minutes. When Blaise walked into their apartment he smiled at the sight of his husband and son. Harry was sucking on the tail of his snake stuffie and drooling and spread all over his husband's chest. Draco was snoring loud and right now was their son's mattress.

Blaise made a magical camera and took twenty pictures of Harry and Draco's cute little moment. When he was done he hid his camera and woke the two up for a greeting and two hours later dinner popped on to their table. "So what did you guys do today?" Blaise asked as he cut his chicken and Harry tensed up while Draco laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey cuties! I love you cuties and I hope you enjoyed and there is more to come. As always my cuties...
> 
> Comment and keep updated by checking my replies to comments and don’t be afraid to ask questions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey cuties! I love you cuties and here's the new chapter. I hope you cuties enjoy.

Severus Snape sat in his quarters in front of his crackling fire. As he swirled his nearly empty cup of firewhiskey, he remembered what he told Draco. He disowned him. He told him he was nothing to him anymore but a mere student. His baby boy, his everything since the second he was born. And he disowned him for wanting to raise his child. Snape's glowed red even in the dark room from all his weeping.

Until he heard a whisper. "Mum..." The voice whispered next to his ear and Severus immediately recognized the voice. "Where are you Lucius?" Snape yelled now standing up with his wand at hand. "Ooo you have not lost your touch have you mum?" Lucius barely muttered as he took off his spell to make himself invisible. "Just so you know I'm Lucius.... Like the kid you raised Lucius." Lucius said as he walked slowly towards Severus. 

Snape kept his wand up even though he was shaking. "Prove it to me then. Prove you're my son and then I'll let my wand down." Severus answered his own voice breaking at the memories. "I was deaged at 14 years old. You were pregnant with me and raised me." Lucius said, his voice breaking as well. "That doesn't prove anything. Anyone in Hogwarts at that time would have known that." Severus whispered even though he wanted to drop the wand and hug Lucius.

" You sung me to sleep every night. Even when I was back to normal and we were the same age you sang me to sleep every night. And you sang that muggle song your mother sang to you before she died of cancer when you were five. Mummy please... Can't you remember me?" Lucius begged Severus looking him in the eye, tears about to fall. Severus finally dropped his wand and ran to Lucius and hugged him. 

"My baby. What happened to you? I thought you died." Severus almost cried out into Lucius's shoulder. "Voldemort made my body into a vessel for this man and he had full control over my body and thoughts." Lucius told finally looking at Severus's face. "Merlin, how long has it been?" Lucius asked, eyes widening. "What's the last thing you remember?" Severus dared to ask not totally sure if he wanted the answer.  "I remember saying hello to Narcissa. And her telling me about  a mission for me from Voldemort." Lucius muttered and then opening his mouth in shock. 

"That was twenty years ago! You have been trapped in your own body since you were seventeen!" Severus was now pacing scared and worried all in once. "Mum. That was when we had our fight. I ran away with Narcissa because you told me I couldn't go with Voldemort. Because you found my Dark Mark. You were right all along." Lucius whispered and then put his hands to his face and cried into them. 

"Oh baby boy. Hush now my little snake. You're home now." Severus said as he sat them both down onto his couch and rocked Lucius in his arms as he gripped his shirt and sobbed into his shoulder. Severus began to sing the song he sang to Lucius when he was a child. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." 

Lucius slowly fell asleep even with tears still falling from his closed eyes. Severus closed his eyes before thinking again about Draco. How would he explain to him that his abusive father was back? That the man he swore he would never be was back from the dead and sane again? How could he explain to Lucius that he was a father and a grandfather? So many things Severus had to explain and so little time.

Slytherin's Quarters  
"Darling, I did not go hard on him but he needed to learn." Blaise calmly spoke as he laid down beside Draco reading a textbook of potions. "I know but it hurts to hear him hurt and he is only a child. Did he warrant a spanking? Did we do something wrong?" Draco rambled as he held tight to the textbook. Blaise grabbed the textbook and put it on the small table next to the bed as he said " My love, we are doing amazing. You are amazing to him but he is also a child. He needs discipline but also love. He'll be fine, after all he has us as parents." Blaise smirked as he laid back down and began to kiss Draco. 

Draco responded passionately and was about to deepen the kiss when small pitter patter of feet were heard by Draco outside the door. Then, a knock was heard at the closed door. Draco stood up as Blaise groaned. Draco opened the door to find a small two year old Harry with the snake stuffy Draco gave him hugged tightly to his chest. His eyes were still wet and red from the crying. "What's wrong Baby? Do you need anything?" Draco asked, his heart breaking at the sight of his son hurt. 

Harry raised his arms up in children's universal sign to pick them up. Draco cooed as he picked up Harry and brought him to bed. Blaise sat up and scooted over for room in the middle of the bed. Draco sat down and Harry began to cry again but out of exhaustion. Draco laid down and held Harry against his chest singing a song Snape used to sing to him when he was a child. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Harry's eyes were fighting sleep during the song but finally closed completely when Blaise laid down next to Harry. By then, Harry was in a sandwich of the two people who meant the most to him now so he naturally fell asleep immediately. All Harry could think about how this was all he wanted. A family and little did he know his family would be growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.... I know this is a short chapter but I thought it was a good place to land and begin the drama again. But anyways hoped you guys liked the chapter. As always cuties...  
> Comment and keep updated by checking my replies to comments and don’t be afraid to ask me questions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey cuties! I love you cuties and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Harry James, you will stop this and let me put this on you. Now." Draco said as he put the robe on the four year old. "But Mummy! I don't want to put this on. Why do I gotta go when this is you and Daddy's party?" Harry whined, pulling at the collar of the robe. "Because you're our son and it's have to not gotta." Blaise said from his son's doorway as he walked into the room. 

"But, Mummy said I'm baby boy. I don't gotta go Daddy. You love me a lot and won't make me go." Harry pleaded with puppy dog eyes, trying to use his parents words against them. "Nice try, baby boy. You may be our baby boy, but you have a job as our son also. We love you but this is a necessary evil." Draco explained. 

Draco got up and lifted his son to sit down on his bed to put on his shoes. "But.." Harry tried to start but both his parents looked down at him. "You're going. Now, no more whining or you'll get time out again." Blaise told his son. "Yes Daddy. Sorry." Harry looked down as Draco finally finished tying Harry's shoes.

"Hey Baby. Look at me." Draco said as he tipped Harry's face to look at him. "We love you so much. But, we're big deals around here. And you being our son is a bigger deal." Draco wasn't lying, Draco's pregnancy and Harry's birth was highly watched by all of Britain. 

The people wanted to know how the young heir would grow up to be like. This was a way of showing the world despite Harry being the product of a curse, he was still their heir and child. "We need you to promise us you'll behave at this party." Blaise asked, now both parents kneeling down to be Harry's height.

Harry looked at his Mummy and Daddy and wondered what he was doing at that moment. He should have just told them he knew they were Draco and Blaise. That he hadn't forgotten the hate between Draco and him when he was a teenager. But, he didn't want to ruin this. 

As embarrassing it was to Harry to be treated like a child and have to be a child again, he loved having Draco and Blaise as parents. He didn't think they would be so good to him but they are. The Dursley's abused him and Vernon raped him since he was a child. He was their slave, he never knew what love was. He was the freak until he came to Hogwarts and he felt he was home.

But as he got older, he lost trust in Dumbledore and feared the man. His grandfather act fooled everyone but Harry realized he was willing to do anything for the war. Even, let Harry die as long as Voldemort was gone. He realized the prejudice against Slytherin. But he couldn't show it even in thought for fear of Dumbledore knowing what he was thinking.

But, looking at Draco and Blaise he didn't see them as that anymore. When he looked at them now he saw his mum and dad. He never had one but if this what having parents were like, he never wanted to lose it. "Harry, sweetie promise us." Draco said interrupted Harry's thoughts. "I promise I'll behave and make you guys proud." Harry smiled and his parents smiled as well. 

"Baby, you always make us proud. Never forget that." Blaise said. Then, both parents puckered up and surprised Harry by Blaise kissing Harry's right cheek and Draco kissing his left cheek at the same time. 

It escalated to a tickle fight which ended with Draco anxiously trying to fix the wrinkles on their robes as Blaise and Harry laughed. "Just you wait. You, young man will be getting an early bedtime tomorrow because of the party and a nap tomorrow. And you, my husband will give me a foot message and we won't have fun for a month." Draco smirked immediately when his declaration made both Blaise and Harry stop laughing and start whining.

"Now, we must be off. Harry, go find your gloves, scarf, hat, coat, and bag." Draco rushes even though Harry was once again whining. "But, mama I don't need the bag. And the coat makes me look like a baby." The coat had a little bee on the corner going in a loop and was black. The bag itself had from pull ups to bottles and pacifiers in it. 

"Don't whine, young man. Now, go! We're going to be late to our own party." Draco says lightly pushing him towards the closet. Blaise stands and gets the floo and snacks for Harry ready. "Mama I don't like it." Harry whined with tears in his eyes and he put the coat on. "Hush, honey." Draco wiped Harry's tears away. 

He zipped up Harry's coat and put on the hat, gloves, and scarf. Harry looked like a marshmallow by the time he was fully clothed. "Mummy." Harry said as he put his arms up. Draco smiled down as he picked Harry up and bounced him in his arms. "Oh Mummy's baby is tired, isn't he? He's gonna need a good nap tomorrow." Draco cooed as Harry made whining noises to try and fight sleep. 

Draco picked the baby bag up and slung it over his shoulder as he continued to bounce and rock his child before Harry fell asleep. Draco smiled down, thanking Merlin for giving him a second chance, a chance to be different than his father or mother. Draco walked out into the living room as Blaise finished zipping up a bag of grapes and picking up another bag with goldfish crackers in it.

"Hey." Draco wanted to say something to Blaise before they had to put their masks on for the public. "Yes, my love?" Blaise said before making a surprised noise when Draco kissed him passionately. "Eww." Harry mumbled as his parents looked down to see him with eyes half open before closing again and snoring.

"I love you. Don't forget, I'll always choose you and Harry." Blaise told Draco seriously. Draco smiled and held his hand. "I love you more. Let's just get this over with." They smiled at each other one last time before Blaise stepped into the fireplace and set his destination for Malfoy Manor. 

Draco sighed before holding Harry tightly and walking into the fireplace as well and throwing down the ash and yelling Malfoy manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I will try to get the next chapter out soon. Thanks cuties, love you cuties!  
> Comment and keep updated by checking my replies to comments and don't be afraid to ask questions.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco stepped out of the floo and  when he entered his old childhood home the memories flooded back. All the times Lucius hit him with his cane for not being the son he wanted. Seeing Narcissa be beaten up and verbally abused. Uncle Severus having to save him from his father's wrath. 

Draco held on to Harry tighter as he remembered it all. He calmed though when Blaise his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Are you alright, love?" Blaise said, clearly trying to still play the character he had to be for the public. And Draco realized he had to keep his mask up as well. "Yes. Stop fussing over me like I'm some child." Draco said, clearly in pain for having to be this way.

As much as he hated his father, he needed to continue the Malfoy name and the legacy and reputation that comes with it. "I apologize, dearest. Shall we?" Blaise gave him a wink, to show the comment didn't affect him. He knew Draco would never say that to him but had to say it. 

The small family walked into the ballroom to find about one hundred and fifty people there. "Lord Zabini Malfoy" Everyone spoke and bowed in respect for the family. Draco and Blaise bowed and Blaise made the announcement. "We proudly present our son. Harold James Potter Zabini Malfoy." The whole ballroom clapped and cheered as the women cooed at the sleeping four year old. 

It was at this moment Harry decided to wake up. He woke up groggily and rubbed his eyes as the whole room silenced. He looked up only to find himself on his mummy's hip and in the party. Harry smiled as he squirmed to be put down which he was. He ran towards the doors on the other side of the ballroom and opened them.

He found the backyard and garden covered in snow. He threw himself into the snow as he could hear the symphony begin the music and hear the guests talking excitedly. He played in the snow for thirty minutes before he got tired. Draco walked out into the backyard to see his son laying in the snow. He laughed at the snow fort, snow angels, snowballs at the ready, and small footprints everywhere. 

"Do you want to come in, baby boy?" Draco raised his eyebrows as he realized how different Harry really looked. He had silver blue eyes instead of green eyes anymore. He had a streak of platinum blonde hair in his hair. He had more aristocratic features, he was growing up to look more like him.

"Help me, please." Harry said quietly and out of breath. Draco chuckled as he helped pick Harry off and brush snow off him. "Let's come inside. There's some warm milk." Draco said as he pushed Harry inside into the ballroom. "Why can't I have hot chocolate?" Harry asked as women around him cooed and went to congratulate Draco for having such a dreamy husband and beautiful son. 

"Because Baby you don't need sugar this late at night. It's already an hour past your bedtime." Draco smiled down at his son, as he also said thank you to the women's compliments. Draco made it to his and Blaise's table and saw the milk already there and in a sippy cup. He handed it to Harry and he made Draco sit down before crawling into his lap and began drinking his milk. 

Draco smiled and he ran his fingers through his son's hair. In less than ten minutes, Harry was fast asleep against Draco's chest. He called a house elf, and a female one popped in. "How may Tipsy serve master?" The elf named Tipsy asked as Draco looked down on the house elf. "Begin to take the dirty dishes out and into the kitchen." He commands which makes the elf tremble. 

"Yes, master." She says as she pops away. Draco makes a makeshift bed out of two chairs and rests his child on the seats. He kissed his son's forehead before leaving to be at Blaise's side. Unknown to Draco, they don't notice the shadow lurking and peering down at the toddler. 

Draco continued to be at Blaise's side until the last guest left the manor. They smiled at each other before the bell rang and they frowned in confusion. They walked to the door and opened it only for Draco to almost faint right there.

There, standing living and breathing was Lucius Malfoy. With Severus Snape behind him. "No. You died! You're not here!" Draco screamed as he began to glare through the tears that were already falling down his face. "Draco.." Severus tried to speak but Draco yelled again.

"No! You abandoned me and my child. You're not here! Neither of you are actually here!" Draco screamed as he looked at Blaise who was in shock. "Let me explain, please! I beg of you! I don't know you!" Lucius finally screamed with tears falling down his face. Draco stopped and let them into one of the many studies in the manor.

Draco sat down on one couch with Blaise by his side. Lucius and Severus sat down in the couch across from them. "Speak now, before I kill you myself." Draco spoke, shaking at the sight of his father. "Mum, you want to explain the beginning?" Lucius looked to Severus. Draco and Blaise's eyes widened when they heard Lucius call Severus mum. 

"Brat." Severus murmured but began the story of how Lucius came to be his son. "Lucius and I were quick friends in Hogwarts. I was in love with Lily, Harry's old mother. But Potter wouldn't allow it. He despised me and because of that they bullied me for years. Until fourth year, when they took it too far and decided to put a curse on me and Lucius. 

They didn't know the extent of the curse but only that it would make me pregnant but they thought I would be pregnant with Lucius's child not Lucius himself. I didn't know what to do when Poppy told me I was pregnant. I was pregnant at fourteen, I had no partner. I had the three months of pregnancy just like you and I was bullied then too. 

People called me slut and called me gay slurs. Eventually I gave birth and when I saw Lucius, I thought of him as my son right away. I raised him, as a single mother. He saw me as his mother, I punished him when he misbehaved, I was there when he got suspended for trying to defend me, I was there when he would even get a detention.

Every teacher then knew he was my child. But, when Lucius turned seventeen he started making friends with the wrong kind of people. He fell in love with Narcissa and wanted to join the Dark Lord. I told him no, he left anyways. I believe you can take it from here, Lucius." Severus finished with a few tears in his eyes from the painful memories.

Lucius squeezed his mother's hand in comfort before telling them what happened after. "Narcissa told me Voldemort had a mission for me and that she would marry me if I did it. I said yes on the spot. I let him put a new soul into my body and push my own soul into my subconscious. 

I believed every lie he told me and wanted to please Narcissa so badly. I don't remember anything from the last twenty years. I don't remember even you being born. I missed my own son being born and I missed my wedding and I missed my grandson being born. Did I hurt Narcissa so badly? Did I hurt you?" Lucius asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, she was abused so badly that she eventually became criminally insane. She died of cancer when I was pregnant with Harry. You beat me with your cane. Because when I acted like the child that I was you told me that I had to grow up and be the son you deserved to have. I'm sorry and you're my father, I can forgive you. But understand I will be scared." Draco chocked out through the tears.

"I'm sorry. I want to get to know you, you're my son. I want to get to know my grandson. Does he look like you?" Lucius asked curious about his grandchild. Draco smiled at the thought of Harry. "He looks like his father but he has some of our features. He has silver eyes, a streak of blonde hair, and he has our facial features. He even has our body structure." Draco thought about Harry being back to sixteen.

"May I see him?" Lucius asked as he looked up at Draco finally. He had guilt and yet love in his eyes that Draco had to smile down at him. "Of course, Blaise please my love. Can you get Harry? He's sleeping on the chairs at our table." Draco asked his husband to which he nodded at him before kissing him and leaving.

"How long have you two been boyfriends?" Lucius asked, smiling at the expression on Draco's face when his eyes widened. "He's my husband. We've been married since the summer." Draco explained. Lucius's mouth dropped as he made the realization. "I missed everything in your life. Your wedding, your child, your birth, your first steps, your first word, everything." Lucius rambled as he put his face into his hands.

"Hey, it's okay. You couldn't control that don't worry. On the bright side, you'll both see Harry." He smiled at Lucius and Snape. He wanted to talk to Snape separately and wanted to hear his apology then. However, his train of thought ended when Blaise ran into the room panicked. "Harry is gone!" Blaise screamed with tears running down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo look at me go. Suspense and family love and reconnecting. And so many updates in one night. I'm impressed with myself. Think of this as a gift for the long waits. Love you cuties,see you soon!  
> Comment and keep updated by checking my replies to comments and don’t be afraid to ask me questions.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean he's gone?" Draco said slowly, rising up from his chair. "He's not there! I looked all over the manor. He isn't here." Blaise cried as more tears came down his face. "Draco..." Severus began but Draco quickly silenced him by whipping his head toward him and glared at him. Draco then took his wand out and murmured and suddenly a map flew into Draco's hand.

"What is that?" Lucius asked, scared of his own son's anger. "A map that shows exactly where Harry is in the world." Draco snapped, watching as the ink bled into the paper. "He's in warehouse in Glasgow, Scotland." Draco barked before trying to jump into the floo. 

"Wait!" Blaise screamed and grabbed his arm before he could throw down the powder. "What the hell, Blaise? My baby is out there and you're stopping me from getting him back home!" Draco screamed in Blaise's face. " He's my baby too. We don't have a plan. We can't just march in there without a plan. Remember, Harry is four years old. He can't fight back, we need to get out of there without him getting hurt." Blaise spoke softly, noticing Draco beginning to think more rationally. 

"Fine. What's the plan?" Draco asked, hoping this plan would come quickly to them. "Did it say who was with him in the warehouse?" Blaise asked, carefully. He understood Draco's worry but they couldn't get upset at each other when in a situation like this. "No, Blaise. We don't even know how the person looks or their reason for taking Harry." Draco snapped. 

"If I may?" Severus interrupted. Before Draco could refuse, Blaise nodded in permission. "Do you know of anyone that would have a reason to target Harry specifically?" Severus asked. "No one. Every one loves Harry and besides anyone could take him considering who we are." Blaise spoke and Draco looked up in realization. 

"Stop. There was a man when Harry and I went to Diagon Alley. Harry had wandered into Knockturn Alley. The man had taken him and threatened him. I stopped him and threatened to kill him. He left after that. He could have been the man that kidnapped Harry." Draco was sure that if anyone was stupid enough to mess with him a second time, it would be this man. 

"Great. Now we have somewhere to start from." Blaise spoke but Draco turned his head to me quick. "But how will knowing who took him help if we already know where Harry is? I can't stand here anymore!" He yells before he apparated to the warehouse. "Hang on baby. Mummy's coming." Draco whispered, praying to Merlin that his baby boy was safe. 

Draco snuck into the warehouse by the roof and whispered "wingardium leviosa." He floated above and watched below waiting for the right moment to strike. Draco could see three men standing guard at the door, while another two kept guard for Harry. And Harry. Harry was crying, tied up to a chair. He was handcuffed to the chair and Draco could make out a few bruises on his son.

"When I get my hands on those scumbags, they're going to wish they were never born." Draco could only think of ways to torture them as he looked below, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It seemed to come just in time, when all the men walked away. They all decided to get lunch and thought they could leave the child alone for an hour or something.

Once the men left, Draco made sure the coast was clear before dropping down in front of Harry. Harry shouted through the cloth in his mouth, so excited to see his mummy really had come to save him. Draco untied him and took the cloth of his mouth. Harry took a big breath and jumped out of the chair to hug Draco. "I knew you would come for me." Harry whispered in Draco's ear and Draco picked up his son and hugged him tight. 

The reunion didn't last long because the Draco heard the men coming back from their break early. Draco casted the spell again on both him and Harry and flew up again. Draco tried to figure out a way to get out of the warehouse as he could hear the men burst in and start demanding where the "brat" was. They began to look for him when one of the men looked up as Draco was trying to leave the way he entered. 

"Up there! He's got the brat!" The man yelled and Draco dropped down as spells began to be fired at him and Harry. He hid behind a big box and put a ward around Harry, so he wouldn't get hit by a spell. "Harry, I'll be back baby. I promise." Draco kissed the four year old's head before leaving and started throwing hex after hex and spell after spell on the men before Draco heard a pop.

Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, Severus, and Lucius burst threw the door open and threw curses at the men targeting Draco and Harry. "Took you long enough." Draco said when Blaise came behind him to back him up. "What can I say, my love? I love to make an entrance." Blaise smirked at Draco before he hit a man with a tough spell and the man fell to the ground unconscious.

Draco and everyone fought until they thought all the men were unconscious. Draco kisses Blaise passionately before gasping. "Harry! He's still behind the box." Draco and Blaise ran to Harry and found the toddler rocking himself back and forth of his heels. They canceled the ward out. They were about to pick Harry up when they were pushed out of the way, with Harry in Draco's arms. 

Severus yelled another spell at a man and the little family turned their heads to find Lucius on the floor, not breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment!  
> Send Kudos!  
> Keep updated by checking the comments and asking me questions!  
> Bye bye!


End file.
